Two Guilt Heavy Hearts
by xnightmare'sxnightmarex
Summary: They remember they're past. A long time ago they loved each other. But one mistake leads to a tragic ending. Happy ending despite the sentence before. Atem/Bakura Yaoi. If there was a rating between M and T thats what this should be rated. T


**Pairings: **Atem/Bakura

**Warnings: **A little bit of cussing, and Yaoi!

**Disclaimer: **If I owned Yugioh my fanfics wouldn't be fanfics, they'd be episodes.

**Summery: **They remember they're past. They were madly in love, but it all changes when Bakura has to leave. What happens to them? Do they remain faithful or will one crack and cheat on the other? Like I'd tell. You'll just have to read! Summary sucks, I know, but read it, you won't be disappointed. I promise.

**Dedication: **This is dedicated to my sister, thanks-for-da-energy, for reading it and proofing it for me. And to any sucker that actual reads it. ' Okay thats enough babbling from me, enjoy!

Bakura's POV

I stared at the sliver ring on my right hand. It had been a gift from Atem when we used to be friends. Used to...that was a long time ago...I took the ring off. "Hey Hikari!" I yelled. "What?" Ryou yelled back. "I'm going out for awhile." I said walking out of the house before he could object. I walked down the familiar path to the gameshop. When I got there I rapped on the door. Yugi opened it, "Bakura? What are you doing here?" "Could you give this to the Pharaoh?" I said giving Yugi an envelope. "Um, sure." Then I walked away.

Yami's POV

"Yami? Bakura told me to give this to you." I looked at the envelope and opened it. The silver ring I had given him so long ago was in it and a note. _"_I hurt you so much. I sinned so badly. I wish I didnt live because of what you did to me. I still love you even if you hate me. But here, I dont want this ring anymore. It holds too many memories. Love Bakura." It was all written in Arabic so it was even more special. I looked at the ring and I put it in my hand and squeezed it close. "What is that Yami?" "A very special ring." "Had Bakura stolen it?" "No. I gave it to him willingly." That and my heart. "And he doesn't want anymore?" "I guess not." I went to my room and fell asleep on my bed.

Dream (flashback) Still in Yami's POV

The Thief was in my bed. Laying asleep next to me. He was so beautiful, so perfect. He was _my_ thief, and no one else's. Just like I was _his_ Pharaoh. I was running my fingers through his soft white hair. With my other hand I was playing with his hand. Only a few were allowed to touch his hair...well at the moment I couldn't think of anyone besides me and him who could but I was sure there was _someone _else who could. Bakura stirred a little, then his gorgeous red eyes fluttered open. "Pharaoh?" He looked around for me."Im here Bakura."

He turned and looked at me, and sat up. "Hmmm... I had a dream of you." My face lit up. Thief wasnt one to show affection or tell what was on his mind.

"What about?"

"It was nothing." I nodded, used to his private ways.

It was early. Very early, before Ra was even awake. But it was a sacrifice I made for the one I loved. He had to leave before the servants would come into my room. He smiled slightly. Not a smirk but a real genuine smile. I've only seen him smile at me. But it was worth it. He was worth anything. He cupped my face and looked into my eyes.

"You know I love you right?" He asked me.

"Yes of course."

He kissed me softly. "Do you love me?" He asked very softly.

I was unsure if he wanted me to hear, but I answered anyway. "I will love you forever."

He looked sad and scared, "Not forever, Atem."

Atem. He never called me that. Only when he was serious about something. "Whats wrong, Bakura?" I asked, frightened.

"You will leave me like everyone does."

"Whats making you say all this. You know I love you. You know I would never hurt you. Ever." I said shaking him trying to get my point to him.

"You will leave me." He repeated.

"No I wont."

"Yes you will."

"Have you so little trust in me Bakura?" I asked quietly.

"No. I've trusted you too much." Bakura answered, running his fingers through my hair.

"I love you Bakura."

"I love you more Atem." He kissed me again. "I must go now, Pharaoh." I noticed a look in his eye. It was _that_ look. The one that would come into his eye when he was troubled. The look that so few saw. I grabbed his hand as he turned to leave.

"Bakura." He turned to me, a tear running down his face. Just one tear. It looked much like a crystal founded in the desert. Rare, but some people saw it.

I gasped, "Bakura! Whats wrong?"

"Its nothing Atem. Nothing to fret about." He kissed me once more, "Ill be back later tonight. Dont spend too much time thinking of me. You must concentrate on your affairs."

I nodded. "Be good, Bakura." I smiled a little. He smiled also, "I'll try."

My POV

Bakura sat up from his bed. Like Atem, he dreamt of that day. The day that began the ruin of his life. He hated his life. But being a spirit it wasnt like he could end it. He was cursed in this life. He sighed. "I wish I was like Kaiba. Not remembering my past. Not remembering Atem. Being able to die..." Bakura said. "Lucky son of a bitch." He went to his bathroom with his collection of knives. He cut and cut and cut. Deeper and deeper and deeper. At first the pain seared through his body, but then his arms felt so numb he couldnt feel it anymore. Thats when he stopped. Thats where he always stopped. He rinsed the knife and fell to the ground crying. They had both hurt each other. First Atem had hurt Bakura. Then Bakura had hurt Atem...harder. Bakura didnt deserve to live.

Ryou heard the stifled sobs coming from Bakura's bathroom. He knew this routine...well unfortunately. He grabbed his first aid kit and sprinted to the bathroom. He turned the doorknob. Bakura had gotten smarter. He locked it. "Bakura?" Ryou said gently.

"Go away Hikari!" Bakura retorted.

"Bakura, please let me in. I want to help."

"NO!"

Ryou sighed. He went downstairs and got the skeleton key. He ran back up the stairs and opened the door. Bakura was sitting on the floor his arms bleeding. Ryou sighed and began mending the wounds. He knew in a couple of weeks he'd be doing this again. "Whats troubling you?" Ryou asked.

"Nothing, Hikari." Bakura said looking away.

"Its your dreams again isnt it?" Bakura didnt answer. "I wish youd let me see. You trust me dont you, Yami?"

"Of course I do. I dont have to share everything with you. I dont want you to see what kind of monster I am." Bakura said, still not looking at him.

Ryou waited. "You'll dream again tonight, Yami. Let me see." Ryou begged.

Bakura was silent for awhile, then he nodded. "Fine, I'll open our mind-link. Then you'll hate me."

"I could never hate you, Yami! Youre my Yami!"

"And youre my Hikari"

Ryou nodded. He had finished bandaging Bakura's arms.

Dream (Flashback, Still in My POV, Atem is also having this dream)

Bakura had returned to the palace. Atem was waiting for him with two plates of dinner. When Atem saw him, he jumped to his fee. Days were long without him. They always seemed so endless. He hugged the white haired thief tightly. Bakura hugged him back. He smiled at the Pharaoh. "Did you miss me then, Pharaoh?"

"I always do, Thief. Come. I have dinner."

Bakura was quiet all through dinner. His mind seemed somewhere else. "whats wrong, Bakura?"

Bakura sighed "I have to leave you Pharaoh."

"What?!"

"I have to leave because someone is hunting me. I leave soon. But dont worry! I'll everyday. I promise."

Atem launched himself into Bakura, "Don't leave me! I cannot live without you!" Bakura held his Pharaoh tightly.

"I'll be back before you even know it."

Atem sniffed, "Can you stay here tonight?"

"I cannot. I shouldn't even have came now. But I couldn't leave without saying good-bye to you."

Atem kissed Bakura, "I love you! I cant live without you!"

Bakura hugged Atem tightly. "I'll be back soon. I promise."

"Here take this. To remember me." He said giving me a silver ring. He took it and put it on.Then he was gone Atem began crying hard. Already missing his Thief. The thief that stole his heart. The thief that...he loved no matter what.

Atem's POV

It had been tow months since Thief had been gone. But he kept to his word and wrote everyday. But it just want the same. I was lonely. I needed him. I've always gotten what I wanted. I _want_ Bakura. No, that just sounds like I dont him. But I do! With all my heart. Why did he have to leave? It just wasn't fair. I'm so incredibly lonely! Wait. Did Seth just smile at me? He looked pretty cute! No! No! NO! I love Bakura. But...can't I have some fun while he's not here?

Four Months Since Bakura left

I was walking down the well-known path to my bed chambers. Seth passed me in the hall, giving me a knowing smile. I smiled back. I'd see him again in a few hors. Actually more like in a few minutes.

First I had to read my letter from Thief and answer it. Then the night would be spent with my High Priest. This had been the routine since Seth and I started this affair. Seth didnt exactly know what I did in the spare time but he really didnt need to know.

I smiled when I saw Bakura's bird perched on the window sill as always. I took the note the bird carried, "Thank you." It kinda nodded at me.

"My Dear Atem,

I miss you with my whole heart."

I smiled. He always started his letters like that.

"Right now, I am in a distant land not even in Egypt. I am now even farther from you then before and it saddens me. I've no company but the bird. She is very intelligent. Since I've nothing better to do, I've teached it to speak. It can even understand what you say and respond to it! Its awesome! I think the heat is getting to me. I'm actually talking to a bird for Ra's sake! Its moronic! It think I might be heading back to Kul Elna. If my hunter isn't too close on my trail, I might even pass through your city. So keep on eye out for a white passer. I'll keep you updated on my travel plans.

Love Always,

Bakura"

I smiled at the note, feeling sorry for Bakura. He was talking to a bird! I go t my pen out and wrote an answer to his letter.

"Darling Bakura,

Your bird seems very smart. I had taken the note from her and I said thank you. She nodded back at me. Things are the same here. Nothing new to report. I would love for you to come here! Please do! I miss you so much! Please be careful. I dont want you to get careless and your hunter to catch you. The days seem even longer without you near me.

Stay Safe,

Your Atem"

I gave the not to Bakura's bird. Then I put the letter in a box where I kept all his letters. Then I looked it, just like locking my heart away.

The difference in having Seth as a lover rather than Bakura is that we didnt have to wake up early. And he didnt have to rush away from me. Even though no one knew, he didnt have to his "preistly" things until _after_ Ra had awaken.

Seth had already left. I stretched and looked out the window. I frowned. There was Bakura's bird angrily scratching at the glass. Bakura's notes didnt usual come until Ra had set.

I walked over to the window and let the bird in. The bird gave me the note.

"Atem,

I miss you with my whole heart. I need to ask you a favor. I have a friend name Marik. I've known him since we were children in Kul Elna. He is the only one I trusted enough to tell him about us. I hate to ask you this, but can he stay at the palace for a couple of days? Three at the most. Please reply soon.

Love,

Bakura."

When I finished reading the not I frowned. I would do anything for Bakura. Why did he even need to ask?

Bakura,

Darling, you know you can ask me anything. And he is welcome as you are. He can stay as long as he pleases.

Atem"

Bakura's POV

I stared out the window. I was laying on my bed. Or rather my old bed. Marik was sitting next to me.

"I dont feel comfortable leaving you here, Bakura."

"I'll be fine."

"Dont you trust him?"

"He's a King, Marik, you can trust a thief more than you can a King."

"Alright...But what if you get worse?"

"I'll tell you immediately."

"Why dont you tell him?"

"He's got more important things to worry about then me being sick."

"There's a small possibility that he might actual care." Marik said sarcastically.

"Stupid Marik. You already promised me you'd go."

"And I will."

"Good"

Marik looked out the window. "Its depressing being back here."

"Where else can we go?"

"Anywhere's better than here."

"Don't say that. I love Kul Elna."

"Me too, but its too sad. Too many old memories."

"That's true."

"And you'll be okay here? By yourself?"

I closed my eyes and outstretched my arms. "The spirits will keep me company."

Marik's POV

I traveled on my camel to the palace. But my mind kept drifting back to Bakura. I was worried. He had been sick for two months now. And he showed no sign of healing.

I dont care what he said, I was going to tell Atem. He needed to know.

I got to the palace before Ra had set. "Who goes there?" A guard demanded.

"I am Marik Ishtar."

"Are you the guest the Pharaoh is expecting?"

"I am."

They looked at me for a long time trying to figure out if I was lying.

"Go on ahead Mr. Ishtar."

"Thank you, sirs."

I got off the camel and took him to the stables. Then I entered the palace. There stood Atem.

"Hello sir. You must be Marik. Right?"

"I am sir. You must be Pharaoh Atem."

"That I am. But you can call me Atem."

"Thank you for letting me stay here."

He nodded. "Anything for him."

"You love him dont you?"

"Very much."

"Yes. He loves you too."

He smiled. "Let me show you to your room."

Bakura's letter came sooner than I expected.

"Marik

Please come back. My fever has skyrocketed since you left. I can barely write this. I feel so weak. I'm an idiot for making you leave. I think my life on this planet is just about over. Please tell Atem. I wan to see you both before its too late. You were right. Kul Elna is too depressing. The spirits are angry with me.

Bakura"

When I read this, I freaked out. Bakura is like a brother to me. He couldn't be dying. Not Bakura! He's invincible!

I ran to Atem's room. I opened the door and saw him kissing Seth!! I wanted to scream! No! He was deceiving Bakura!

Without thinking I dropped the letter and ran out of the palace. And headed to Bakura's side.

When I got to Kul Elna, I ran to Bakura's house. "Bakura!" I said running to him.

"Marik?"

"Yes, I'm here Bakura. I'm right here." I said holding onto his hands.

"Where's Atem?"

I hesitated. "Bakura, you were right. He was cheating on you. I'm sorry."

He was quiet for awhile. "I'm glad you're here, Marik."

I could see him sweating. His breathing was distorted. And he was having a hard time keeping his eyes open. "Me too, Bakura. Me too."

Atem's POV

Marik had disappeared last night. We searched everywhere but we couldn't find him. I was walking back to my room when I saw a note on the floor, it said "Marik" I thought it might have some kind of meaning to his strange disappearance.

"Marik

Please come back. My fever has skyrocketed since you left. I can barely write this. I feel so weak. I'm an idiot for making you leave. I think my life on this planet is just about over. Please tell Atem. I wan to see you both before its too late. You were right. Kul Elna is too depressing. The spirits are angry with me.

Bakura"

I stared at the note. Why hadn't Marik told me? Then I remembered. He must've saw me kissing Seth. Great! I ran out of the palace and got my horse and made it go as fast as it would go.

I got there in record time. I stopped and looked around. Most of the houses were either burned down or the roof was caved in. There was only one house still standing. Bakura must be in that one. I ran over to it and rushed inside. I saw Bakura and Marik. Bakura looked paler and very skinny. He looked terrible. "What do you want?" Marik snarled at me. Bakura looked broken and looked away from me.

"Please. Can I talk to Bakura?"

"No! You fucking whore! What you can do is go die a slow painful death." Marik shouted at me. Bakura still didnt say anything.

"I'm really sorry. I never wanted to hurt him."  
"What you mean is that you're sorry you were caught! You're only sorry because he's dying!"

"Marik." Bakura finally spoke. "Let me talk to Atem alone please."

Marik looked as if he was going to say something to Bakura but simply just shook his head. "Call me if you need me Bakura."

Bakura nodded, "I will."

Marik walked out. Bakura didn't speak again.

"I'm really sorry. Very sor--"

"Shut up Pharaoh. Let me talk." He sighed. "Welcome to my humble abode. You know this is the only house still standing. This was my house. Where I grew up." He sighed again. "Two months ago is when I got sick. Marik and I had finally killed the hunter. Two days later I couldn't eat. And if I did I just threw it back up. Marik brought me back here when I fainted and wouldn't wake back up. In that time he would write the letters to you. When I finally woke up, four days later, I was too weak to do anything. He continued writing the letters for me. I kept telling him not to tell you that I was sick. We would pretend that I was alone and still being tracked. When your letters kept arriving at the same time everyday shorter and shorter that's when I started to get suspicious. But I really couldn't tell if you really were cheating so I told Marik to keep the pretense up. Finally your letters were so unbearably short that I couldn't stand it. Thats when I told Marik to write that letter to you asking for him to stay there. It was the only way I could know for sure. When he left the spirits became angry with me." He smiled weakly then "Probably because I had been sleeping with you instead of avenging their deaths." His smile faded away. "My fever became unbearable, that I wrote a letter to Marik to return. I think I'm going to die soon...Do you have anymore questions?"

"...Who was this tracker?"

"Nothing. No one."

"If it was nothing then why did you have to leave?"

"If he could hurt me what was stopping him from hurting the ones I loved?"

"You left to protect me?"

He snorted "I was so busy protecting you that I forgot about myself."

There was a silence. "Marik! You can come back now!" Bakura called.

Marik walked in. "Atem come here." Bakura said. I nodded and walked beside him. "I'm really sorry about this."

I frowned. What was he talking about?  
Then Marik gave Bakura a dagger. Bakura stabbed me in the stomach.

"AHHHH!" I screamed. "What was that for?"

"So you can't stop me from doing this." He plunged the knife into himself. He died almost instantly but before, he threw the knife to Marik. "Goodbye to both of you. I love you both." Then his eyes fluttered close. The King of Thieves was dead.

Marik took the knife and also killed himself. His body made a thump noise when it the ground. Also dead.

The blood was coming out of my stomach quickly. I felt lightheaded and dizzy. I could feel myself slipping away. I joined both of them in Hell. In a way it was like Bakura had killed me.

The story ends with Priest Seth and Priest Mahado finding the three bodies. They each sealed a soul into a Millinieum (sp) Item. Atem into the Puzzle. Bakura into the Ring. And Marik into the Rod.

Bakura's POV In Present Two Days Later

The doorbell rang. "Ryou! You'll get it!" I heard Ryou grumbling and chuckled when he opened the door. They were talking for awhile. Then Ryou walked into the room. "It's for you Yami."

"Who is it?"

He smiled and shrugged. I frowned and walked to the door. "Atem?"

He turned and looked at me. His face broke into a smile. "Hello sir. I'm Atem Yami. A few days ago I found this...very unique ring. And I've been going door to door asking if it was theirs. Is it yours?"

It was the ring I had given back to him. I smiled. "Yes, I've been looking everywhere for it. Thank you."

I was about to close the door when he put his hand on it. "I didn't catch your name."

"Its Bakura."

"Bakura, hmmmmm? Well Bakura here's the thing, there's this guy that I'm madly in love with. But I hurt him because I was stupid and careless. I cheated on him. Now he won't talk to me. Look at me. At all. I still love him. But I hurt him so badly that even I dont think I deserve him."

I nodded. "I listened to your story now hear mine. I left my lover very lonely. And he began sleeping with another man. I was so sad and angry when I found out. So to pay him back, I killed him. Now I hate myself and can't be with him. What should I do?"

Atem looked like he was in deep thought. Then he wrapped his arms around me. "I think you need to forget about him."

"I think you're right." I whispered. Then I kissed him. Two guilt heavy hearts melting into two love light hearts.

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I have to admit its got to be some of my best work. So please keep your flames to yourself. But constructive criticism is more than welcomed! Thank you so much for reading. I know it was kinda long. Ta!**


End file.
